1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a mobile terminal device that are well suited for adaptation to any one of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, PHS phones (PHS: personal handyphone system), and PDAs (PDA: personal digital assistant), and notebook personal computers.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-244815 (Patent Publication 1) discloses a mobile terminal device that graphically list-displays plural types of data, such as still image data, music data, electronic mail (“e-mail,” hereafter). The mobile terminal device displays a calendar and then graphically list-displays data items such as a still image taken on a date selected from the calendar, titles of music data downloaded on that date, and titles of e-mail messages exchanged on that date. Thereby, a user is enabled to recognize in batch (simultaneously) the data formed on the date selected from the calendar.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-244815 (pp. 10; FIGS. 17-19)